Thief and Assassin (Killua X OC)
by tenrennen
Summary: Killua Zoldyck meets a beautiful girl at the Hunter Exam. Follow them and their friends through the many adventures of Hunters. OC is based on my imagination. Any resemblances to people in real life or purely coincidence.
1. Chapter 1

**Killua's POV**

He walked into the Hunter Exam site, whistling and skateboard tucked under one arm. Around a hundred of the applicants had already applied, but with his training, he knew it was exactly ninety-eight. The way here was surprisingly easy. A strange looking creature resembling a bean handed him a pin with the number ninety-nine on it.

"Hello," he said, "Please take a number." Killua took the number. "Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it." With that, the green creature walked away. He inspected the pin with a careful touch. After all, this could be part of the Hunter Exam.

After being satisfied the pin wasn't a secret bomb, he pinned it on his shirt. At that moment, a "large" man in a blue shirt walked by and smiled widely. The number sixteen was pinned on his shirt.

"Hello," he said, "My name is Tonpa." Killua glanced at him with just a brush of his icy blue eyes.

"Killua."

"Hello, Killua-chan!" he said, again with that creepily wide smile.

"Just Killua, please." he glared again.

"Er….okay, Killua." he said, his smile fading a tiny bit, but it was back, wider than ever. "Well Killua, it's nice to meet you,"

"Can't really say the same, Tonpa-san." A little anger hissed its way through his smiling face.

"W-Well anyway, how about we toast to our new friendship?" Tonpa said, holding out a orange juice bottle. At the first sip, Killua knew it was a poison, most likely a laxative.

"Yum!" Killua grinned cheekily, "Thanks Tonpa-san!"

"No problem," Tonpa smirked evilly. Killua walked away, taking note of his surroundings, especially the tense environment surrounding all the applicants. The mass of people in the room had noticeably gotten larger. The door creaked open, and a small, lithe girl walked in. She was wearing a skintight black suit, reaching from her neck to her ankles. She wore a loose white blouse and pants over that. She looked about his age, twelve. As he walked closer, he noticed smaller details, such as the fact that there were several silver chains around her neck, the striking spring green of her eyes, the way her dark hair swished down her back, and the light pink of her lips.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Killua."

"Hi," she said, with a friendly smile. "I'm Hitomi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hitomi's POV**

She grinned at the silver haired boy in front of her.

"Nice skateboard," she said.

"Thanks," he grinned back, "Want me to teach you?" Before she could reply, a really fat guy in a blue shirt walked up to them with a super creepy smile.

"Hi!" he said, smiling at her, again, very creepily. "I'm Tonpa!"

"Tonpa-san!" Killua smiled broadly. "Can I get some more of that juice? I don't know why, but I'm super thirsty. Maybe nerves?"

"What's this about juice?" she said, glancing confusedly at Killua and Tonpa.

"Oh, Tonpa likes to give rookies some juice." Killua said, "So, Tonpa, about that juice, could I get some?"

Tonpa got a slightly stricken look on his face.

"O-Of course," he said, handing Killua and her each a can.

"Oh, by the way," Killua said, "I advise you don't drink that, Hitomi. It has some pretty strong laxatives."

Tonpa made a choking sound in his throat. "U-Um, I assure you, t-there is no l-laxatives in this juice."

"Okay, well I'll have some then!" Hitomi said.

"Really, Hitomi, I don't recommend it." Killua said, a little bit more insistent.

"Worried?" you smiled devilishly, "I'll be fine. I've trained. Poisons won't affect me."

With that, Killua and Hitomi walked away. They wandered around comfortably in silence, and she took a closer look at the boy next to you. His silver hair was tousled adorably. His body was all lean muscle and bone; there was no trace of fat anywhere. He had pale skin, prominent blue veins running underneath it, and icy periwinkle eyes, formidable and terrifying.

"Stop staring at me." Killua said with a quirked smile.

"U-Um I, I wasn't staring—"

"Oh please," Killua said, "Just like you, I've been trained." Before she could ask about what he meant, the door creaked open for only the two-hundredth time.

_Man, they really need to get those doors fixed, _she thought. A boy with spiky black hair who looked about Hitomi's and Killua's age, a blonde-haired boy who looked a couple years older than her, and a man with a briefcase who looked about in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Think we should say hi to him?" she mouthed to Killua, but before he could reply, one of the large walls at the end of the room lifted.

"I apologize for the wait," a man with a mustache said. Hitomi assumed he was the first phase examiner. "The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

She looked at Killua, excited, but he just looked bored.

"One final caution," the man spoke again. "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

No one moved.

"Very well. All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One."

With that, he strode into the tunnel, and Hitomi soon followed.


End file.
